The present disclosure relates to virtual container deployment, and more specifically, to the deployment of one or more virtual containers in a cloud computing system.
Cloud computing is a type of Internet-based computing that provides shared computer processing resources and data to computers and other devices on demand. Cloud computing allows a user to access virtual computing resources (e.g., storage, data, applications, and even complete virtualized computing systems) in “the cloud,” without regard for the underlying physical systems (or locations of those systems) used to provide the computing resources.